A Suprise Visitor
by shadow kirby 56
Summary: Kirby is just minding his business when a familiar friend appears. But he's out of his mind. Can Kirby stop whoever's doing this? Or will he just become another victim? Rated T for a little blood later on.
1. Chapter 1

**_Thank you for_ _reading my fanfic! In this story, I will try to use things from every kirby game (except random spin off games_**_**). I hope everyone who**_ _**reads**_ _**this enjoys!**_

_**Chapter One**_

"Just one more lap!" Yelled Keeby as he crossed the line for the final lap, "and your Serve Star could never beat my Winged Star!"

"That may be true," replied Kirby, "if this course was mainly in the air! I can beat you easily on Nebula Belt no problem!" Right when Keeby was about to cross the finish line, Kirby pulled ahead and won the race.

"That's no fair." Keeby said in a whiney voice,"the Serve Star is too fast."

"Well, that's why I always pick it." Kirby replied.

"Yeah, but..."

As the two began to argue about the Serve Star, Kirby noticed something shimmering high in the sky. _I wonder what that is..._ He wondered.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to go home," Keeby said, "see you tommorow. We can finish our argument then." Keeby hopped on his warpstar and took off.

"See you later!" Kirby said. As he turned around to head to his house, Kirby saw the thing in the sky he saw before. "Well, I better investigate," the pink warrior said as he went his own warpstar and went up to the clouds.

When Kirby got to the shimmering object, he instantly knew what it was. "The Dimension Mirror!" the pink warrior said, "but I thought King Dedede smashed it after he beat Dark Meta Knight..."

Just then, something flew out of the mirror. "NO!" It screamed, "I'M NOT YOUR SLAVE ANYMORE!"

Kirby saw that this mysterious being had a darkened warpstar, and was just like Kirby, except purplish-black. "Shadow Kirby?" The confused Kirby said, "is that you?"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Shadow Kirby said, "YOU CAN'T CONTROL ME ANYMORE!" He rammed his warpstar into Kirby's and they both crashed to the ground.

"What's wrong with you?!" Kirby said. "Wait, this is Nebula Belt!" Kirby jumped into one of the mixed ability copy essences on the course. "Please be a helpful ability..."

When he transformed, he realized he was an ability that he never saw before. "What?! What is this?!" Kirby was in disbelief. "I thought I needed to copy the ability before I can get it from a mixed ability!"

"YOU CAN'T CONTROL ME ANYMORE!" Said a crazed Shadow Kirby. He lunged at the original Kirby. When Kirby ran out of the way, something happened.

"Whoa, I have super speed!" Kirby said excitedly, "I'm calling it Speedshot Kirby!" Every time Shadow Kirby tried to get at Kirby, he just ran out of the way. "I wonder what other powers this ability has."

Kirby summoned all of his power and shot out a gigantic blast of golden energy. "This is awesome!" He said, "I love this new ability!" As the two kept battling, Shadow Kirby fell into one of the copy essences, too.

"HA!" He screamed, "YOU CAN'T BEAT THE HAMMER ABILITY!" The two seemed evenly matched, and right as Kirby and Shadow Kirby were about to finish each other off with a super charged speed attack and a hammer flip, something else came down from the sky.

"Ha! It is I, Dark Meta Knight!" Said Dark Meta Knight. "I have come for Shadow Kirby!" Right when he heard his name, Shadow Kirby fell to the ground, screaming and in pain.

Kirby jumped on his warpstar and flew up to him. "You did this to him, didn't you!" Kirby said, "Well turn him back!"

"Never!" Said the evil Knight, "he's under _my_ control now, and there's nothing you can do about it!" Kirby looked behind him and saw Shadow Kirby get back up. "Here, Shadow, take this!" Dark Meta knight threw a sword at him. When Shadow Kirby inhaled it, he (somehow) became Crash.

"Uh-oh," said Kirby, "this could be trouble. Wait, I still have the Speedshot ability!" Right when Shadow Kirby shot the Crash attack, Kirby ran out of the Nebula Belt course as fast as he could.

"When I get home, I'm going to have to tell everyone about this!"

_**By the way, Speedshot Kirby is one of my made up abilities. If information on it is not already on my bio/profile when you read**_ _**this, it will be soon.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm sorry this chapter ends kind of abruptly. I didn't know where to stop. Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter Two**_

When Kirby reached Meta Knight, he was frantic. He said, "Meta knight, I need you to help me with something." After Kirby explained the battle, meta knight knew what to do.

"Kirby, we need to gather everyone that has ever helped you save the world," meta knight explained, "I have a feeling that we will be against more than just Dark Meta Knight."

"Got it!" Kirby hopped back onto the warpstar and started off to find all of his friends. "I should probably find Gooey first." Kirby said to himself.

As Kirby was nearing where Gooey almost always was (the lake) he instantly knew something was wrong. "Is this Dark Matter?!" Almost everything in sight was pitch black. "This must be what Meta Knight was talking about!"

Kirby was turning around to go back when Shadow Kirby appeared in front of Kirby, blocking his way back to Meta Knight. "Going so soon...?" Shadow Kirby said psychoticly.

"You again?!" Kirby said, "still messed up from Dark Meta Knight, huh." Shadow Kirby smiled menacingly when Kirby said that.

"Oh, my mirrored pink friend..." Shadow Kirby began, "you have saved the world for how long now? 21, almost 22, years? You still have so much to learn..."

"oh yeah? Like what?"

"To never look away from the enemy..." Shadow Kirby teleported away while laughing maniacly.

"Uh oh," Kirby said as he hesitently looked behind him. He saw that all of the Dark Matter in the area had gone to one spot, compacted together. "Is that... Gooey?!" As the Dark Matter got bigger and bigger, Kirby heart raced faster and faster.

"This... Is bad." Kirby looked at his back and saw a small, thin piece of Dark Matter on it, the eye on his skin. Kirby had no idea what to do, and when he tried to move, he couldn't. As his eyesight started to blur, he heard someone say something, some screaming, and then everything went black.

_..._

When Kirby awoke, he saw he was inside of the Battleship Halberd. Meta Knight was standing next to the bed Kirby was on. "What happened?" Kirby said, slightly alarmed, "What happened to Gooey? Where is Shadow Kirby?"

"Um... Kirby, "Meta Knight began, "something has happened to you during the battle. You see, after you saw the piece of Dark Matter on your back, some of your friends tried to help you. Specifically Rick, Coo, Kine, Chuchu, and Pitch."

"Are they why I'm here? Did they bring me here?"

"Well, yes and no. When your animal friends tried to save you, Gooey swallowed them all and turned them into slaves of Dark Matter. Luckily, the resulting explosion blew you back to the castle."

"What?! All of my animal friends?! Wait... Then how did I get on the Halberd?" Kirby said, confused.

"Stop acting so dumb!" King Dedede had just walked into the room. "The only one it could have been was Meta Knight!" Kirby rolled his eyes at this.

"Wait a minute!" Kirby suddenly said, "what about the Dark Matter that was on me?!"

"Well, Kirby," Meta Knight said hesitantly, "the dark matter... Um... look Kirby, that was a Dark Matter leech. It will slowly drain your copy abilities, until you don't even have normal Kirby, and die."

"So... That means..." Kirby jumped up off the bed. He looked at his back and saw that it was completely black. "If I don't reverse this, then... The universe will always be in danger because I won't be here. It probably will be taken over as soon as I'm gone."

"Yes, and we need to find Gooey, your animal friends, Shadow Kirby, Dark Meta Knight, and anyone who might be involved." Meta Knight said.

_Abilities left: 95%_

"What was that?!" Kirby said, staring to panic.

"That was the leech," Meta Knight said, "it has begun to drain your powers, and we don't have much time left.


End file.
